


On the Road

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [48]
Category: Dead Boys (Band), The Lords of the New Church (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Stiv go on a road trip.
Relationships: Stiv Bators/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write an actual road trip fic at some point.

You're driving when Stiv gets up from the passenger seat, beginning to climb out of the window while you are racing down the highway. Knowing exactly that he wants to car surf, you grab his leg and pull him back into the van. "I'd like to get to the next stop with both of us alive."

"Come on!" He whines. "I do this all the time and I haven't died!"

"Yet," you add with a suppressed grin.

From the corner of your eye, you notice your boyfriend pouting. "You're boring," he mumbles, but you know he doesn't really mean it. He wouldn't be with you if he really thought you were stuffy.

You quickly lean over to give him a kiss before concentrating on the road in front of you again. "I'm just worried, Stivvy."

"Like my mom."

"Well, I can't blame her."

If you are close to Stiv, you have no other choice but to be worried about him all the time. He's unpredictable - some would call him crazy - and while he is anything but a fun killer, his antics can sometimes put him in serious danger and you sure as hell don't want him to die on the second day of your road trip.

It's already dark and you pull into an empty parking lot. Since you don't have enough money to afford renting a room at every stop, you're going to spend the night here. Who needs a motel if you have a van to sleep in anyway? As you stop the engine, you turn to Stiv and smile. "Now you can climb on the roof."

"'You'? Oh no, you're coming up there with me!"

With that, he climbs out of the window again without you stopping him this time. In a matter of seconds, he's sitting on the car top, hanging his head over the edge and making faces at you. You giggle and take his hand, letting him help you get up as well.

"Get why I like being up here?" he asks the moment you sit next to him, your legs dangling off the brink.

"Yeah," you whisper, leaning into his side as he pulls you closer by your waist.

You have no idea where exactly you are - Stiv only told you to turn off at an exit every now and then without even bothering where the road was leading -, but the view is beautiful and it feels like it's only the two of you.


End file.
